I wanna take you to a gay bar
by CheshireCat19
Summary: A quick little oneshot where Courfeyrac goes to a gay bar...dedicated to guineamania for their wonderful story Last Chance Saloon :) R&R


A/N: I know I should be working on my other stories but they are getting taken down and revamped. This idea came from guineamania's story Last Chance Saloon where Courfeyrac changed Enjolras's ringtone to "Gay Bar"...this is what happens when I have no social life and want to manipulate Courfeyrac's ^_^;

Cheshire Cat: CC19 is in no way getting any profit from this story she just enjoys causing mayhem with fictional characters lives.

Me: Cheshire now that is not nice they don't know they're fictional so you need to be wary of the delicate sensibilities

Cheshire Cat: Note how you didn't deny that you love causing mayhem...;

Me: heeheehee on with the story!

* * *

><p>For some reason Courfeyrac thought it would be a great idea to convince all the amis to go to a gay bar. Don't ask how or why...just know that it cost him almost all of his blackmail material he had. Now Courfeyrac is known to be free with who he beds so no one was confused as to why he wanted to go to a gay bar...no they wanted to know why they had to go to.<p>

"Courf you know I love you and all but is this necessary. I mean Enjolras looks like he's about to explode from embarrassment, while Grantaire looks like he's the cat who got the cream. I honestly think you may have lost your senses." the resident poet said shaking his head at his friend's antics. Courfeyrac just laughed and walked over to Enjolras.

"Enjolras my dear friend relax. You have no need to be embarrassed...that and if you don't I do believe Grantaire is going to jump you." Courfeyrac said winking at Grantaire. Enjolras who will later deny this made a very undignified squeak and looked behind him at the resident drunk, who pretended to check him out. Courfeyrac let out a laugh and went to the bar where he ordered a white russian and began flirting with the bartender. " So do you always looks this good or is there something special going on?" Courfeyrac asked roving his eyes over the cute man.

" No monsieur I just figured that if I looked nice people would tip nice." The young man said smiling sweetly.

"What is your name you little devil?" Courfeyrac asked laughing at the cunning thought.

"Lucca Torvatelli monsieur..." The lethal man trailed off.

"Remy Courfeyrac at your service. How about you allow me the pleasure of a dance?" Courfeyrac said holding out his hand as a fast paced song burst through the speakers. The bartender chuckled and tossed a comment to his boss who nodded causing the lethal man to jump the bar and drag Courfeyrac to the dance floor where they saw Jehan and Bahorel dancing away with Grantaire surprisingly dancing well with an equally graceful Enjolras. "Seems my companions all had the same idea. Shall we show them who is truly the best?" Courfeyrac whispered in Lucca's ear. Lucca chuckled a dark look entering his mis-matched eyes.

"Oh yes lets." At that the two men began dancing a dance none could match. It was as if it was just the two of them swaying, moving, lunging, and so much more. It was as if they were dancing on air. Spinning and twirling the two circled each other over and over again. Lucca stared in to the blue eyes of Courfeyrac while Courfeyrac became mesmerized with Lucca's green and gold eyes. As the song began to slow so did the two dancers still caught up in each others gaze. Courfeyrac let out a small breathless laugh as he snapped out of Lucca's gaze.

"My god that was amazing. I must do that again." Courfeyrac said softly as he brushed his bangs away from his face. Lucca smiled in pure delight at how much fun he had just had.

" I haven't danced like that in so long. I to must request that we do this again. Though I fear not tonight as your friends seem slightly shocked, and ready to go." Lucca said the smile still on his face as he handed Courfeyrac a piece of paper and walked back to the bar.

"Courf who was that man?" Jehan asked as he walked over to the brunette.

"An angel is all I can think because there is no way that he is human." Courfeyrac said a smile gracing his face . Jehan laughed and then dragged Courf back over to their group.

"Does this mean we can go home now?" Enjolras said as he had a lap full of a very content Grantaire.

"I suppose so...although I dare say I will be back. You were right Jehan this was a good experience for me." Courfeyrac said hugging the red head. Everyone gasped.

"Wait this was Jehan's idea...I thought this was all you not him...Oh dear lord you are too sneaky for your own good Prouvaire." Bahorel said laughing. Jehan grinned and said,

"Courf told me he had never been so I thought this would be fun...plus Enjolras you look like you needed a culture shock to get you and Taire together." Grantaire buried his head in Enjolras's neck as his shoulders shook with laughter. Enjolras just shook his head and gripped Grantaire's waist tighter so the man wouldn't fall...or so he told himself.

By the time the amis were done laughing and talking they made their way to the door with a single thought running through all of their heads. They were definitely coming back to Club Rouge.

* * *

><p>I know this was fast paced and short...if you want more or want it longer I will write it...thank you guineamania for this wonderful idea this story is for you...also if anyone has any requests on any kind of story tell me and I will try to write it...oh and Lucca is mine please don't steal him :) until next time<p>

CheshireCat19 :3


End file.
